


Claimed

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 24/7 D/s, Anal Plug, BDSM, Chastity Device, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Ownership, Permanent Chastity, Piercings, Rope Bondage, Subspace, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Dorian and Bull are in a 24/7 DS relationship. At this point Dorian has fully submitted to the Iron Bull and consents to his wishes. The Iron Bull looks forward to modifying his Kadan's body in various kinky ways.A kinkmeme fill.





	1. I Need It

**Author's Note:**

> _Bull and Dorian are in a long established D/s relationship where Dorian has ceded almost all control over to Bull. He still has his safe word, but except for that, Bull is in charge of everything. It works for them, and they're both very happy with it. So, naturally, one of the things that Bull decides is what body modifications he wants for Dorian. He doesn't ask Dorian, he simply tells him what's going to be done to him. He'll give Dorian as much time as he needs to come to terms with it, but it's not an "if," it's a "when."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _How does Dorian react to each mod and why? Does he ever offer his own suggestions? Which ones does he absolutely love? What gives him the most pause? Does he eventually come to love all of them himself or just because it's what Bull wants? Or does he simply just accept some, and is happy because Bull is happy? How does he react when he sees old pictures of himself compared his current body, which is very different/changed?_
> 
>  
> 
>  _This might work better as a modern AU, but I'm open to all kinds. Feel free to get weird, even with permanent mods. I feel like this is an underutilized kink and would love to see where someone can take it._  
>  http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15543.html?thread=62025655

The thick collar was snug around his neck. His ass was filled by its usual plug and his cock was encased in its cage.

Kneeling comfortably on the rug in their shared room, Dorian focussed on his breathing.

His hands were clasped comfortably behind him. Dorian was awaiting his vitae, his amatus, his dominus. This was their routine. After dinner, after a game in the tavern, Dorian was to excuse himself and ready himself for his master.  
Dorian had long since ceded control to The Iron Bull. He wore a simple gold earring in his left ear. It’s meaning unknown to all but their closest friends. If Dorian ever removed the earring, it would mean that he chooses to not be owned by the Bull.  
Dorian has worn the earring for the better part of a year. He feels content and loved, with no wish to rescind on their contract.

Bull wants to take him further and utilise what it stated in the contract. At the beginning of their negotiations, they had discussed Bull’s desire to permanently mark Dorian’s body. Dorian shivers at the memory. Dorian wishes to be marked. He wants the Bull to own him, body and soul.

Tonight is the night.

The door opens. Dorian’s breath hitches but keeps his body in the kneeling position, his eyes downcast.

Bull walks into the room. He can hear his kadan’s breathing. He is aware that Dorian is aware of his presence but he is pleased to see him maintain the presenting position. Bull readies the equipment needed for tonight. He already has several needles ready and a pot of black ink.

He walks in front of Dorian and cups his face, turning his face towards him. Dorian leans into the touch, his ass and cock throbbing. Bull smiles and speaks, “Tonight is the night kadan.”

Dorian merely nods and leans further into Bull’s hand, almost like a cat. Bull smiles and clips a leash to Dorian’s collar, pulling slightly. Dorian rises to his feet and lets the Iron Bull lead him to a table that has been specially set up for tonight. Wiggling from the movement of the plug inside him, Dorian leans over the table and the Iron Bull hums as he ties him down. Dorian groans as he feels the rope tighten, a beautiful pattern that criss-crosses skin and binds him to the table. He tests the bonds, pulling against them. They do not give. His cock jumps in its cage.

His collar is removed. He whines at the loss. Bull soothes him by rubbing his neck. “What is your word?”

“Katoh,” Dorian moans. His ass clenches around the plug as the Bull caresses his skin.

“Good boy.” A slap on his ass has him groaning and attempting to hump the table, the cage being quite effective at preventing him feeling anything. “You ready, kadan?”

“Yes dominus.”

The Iron Bull didn’t reply; his boy had given permission. Dorian was not aware of what the Iron Bull would be tattooing on him, only that he had long given consent for his dominus to mark him.

“Breathe for me, kadan.”

Dorian sucks in a breath as the Bull begins on his neck. The first push of the inked needle makes him gasp and squirm. Bull continues, pushing the needles into his kadan’s neck. Dorian struggles to not move and his cock struggles to harden. Dorian knows that the Bull wished to mark his mastery and domination of him, permanently onto his skin. He feels proud that his dominus loves him so much as to give him such a gift.

The Iron Bull is humming as he pushes more ink into the skin. Wipes the blood as needed. The Bull rarely tattooed people. Rarely mentions it even. His is proud of his kadan. Dorian moans but hasn’t moved his head. The tattoo will cover most of the back of his neck, some of the script flowing to his shoulders. Dorian won’t be able to wear the leather collar until he’s healed. Bull is certain that that will be more of a hardship than the actual tattooing process.  
It takes the better part of an hour but the tattoo is finished.

Bull admires his work. The flowery script, suited to his vint, the word ‘claimed’ stood out upon the dark skin. “You are beautiful kadan. You make me very proud. All will know that you belong to me.”  
Dorian whimpers, as his stomach clenches pleasantly at the words. “Dominus…please.”

“Is there something you need, my precious?”

There are tears on Dorian’s face. His kadan is breathing hard and his neck burns in a pleasant way. His cock is still struggling to harden and his ass wishes to be filled by his dominus’ cock.

Dorian whimpers and struggles against the rope. “Please…please fuck me Dominus.”

Bull smiles. WHACK! The sound echos in Bull’s room, as does the resulting groan from Dorian.

“Mmmmm, Kadan. Fuck, you’re sexy. Take the pain so well.” Bull wants to nuzzle the back of Dorian’s neck but knows that he can’t. He settles for biting into Dorian’s shoulder instead.

Dorian screams at the sudden sharp, pain, arching up against the ropes. Bull licks the forming welts to soothe it. His hand strokes Dorian’s back, making its way over the rope, to his Kadan’s arse. Dorian holds back a moan.

“You took the tattooing so very well, my Kadan. I have other plans for your beautiful body.” His hand rubs Dorian’s arse before smacking it again. Dorian shudders. Bull’s hand then dips lower and cradles Dorian’s caged cock. “I have plans for your cock. Make it mine. Make it so that all who see it know it belongs to me.”

“Please Dominus!” Dorian cried. “Make my cock yours!” Bull’s hand played with the cock cage, a solid piece that didn’t allow him to see his Kadan’s cock. He had no fears that Dorian would stray but the cock cage could not be left on permanently. His Kadan’s cock was required to be released to be cleaned. Bull planned to modify his pet’s cock.

“I’m gonna pierce your cock so you can never stray. Lock it up tight. Lock it up so it belongs to me and only me. Not even you will own your pretty prick.”

Dorian whimpered. His cock throbbed at his Amatus’ words.

“You’ll always be mine, my kadan.” Bull smiles at his pet’s whimper and kisses his shoulder on the bite mark. Finally, his hand caresses the plug, nestled snug between Dorian’s cheeks. Bull plays with the plug, lightly tugging it and letting it slid back into Dorian’s rectum on its own.

Dorian moans loudly and without shame. He opens his eyes to see Bull with an all-too familiar vial. His body aches pleasantly. Bull’s rope skills are perfect. He can barely move.

Bull tugs on the plug firmly and Dorian’s arse yields. The plug is released and Dorian’s arse gaps wide. Bull smiles at the sight. He must have been wearing the plug for a while. His fingers are greased and he plunges three fingers into his pet’s arse without trouble. Dorian moans at the intrusion and clenches down on his Amatus’ fingers.

Bull plans to fuck Dorian hard. His own cock is throbbing of the sight of the tattoo on his neck. His fingers are removed, only to be replaced by his cock. Both groan at the feeling.

“Fuck. Look at you, pet. So fucking gorgeous. You take my cock so well.”

“Bull…,” Dorian whined. His neck burns brightly for a moment as his body adjusts to the slight stretch of his arsehole. He feels like he is floating.

“All mine pet. No one else is gonna touch you.” Bull begins thrusting hard. His eyes on are the tattoo that now adorns Dorian’s neck. Bull groans at the sight. “My beautiful pet. All mine. All. Fucking. Mine.”

Bull doesn’t last long. He can’t at his pet’s display and his total ownership of the beautiful creature beneath him. He thrusts hard and deep and moans as he cums hard. He stills and as he becomes aware again, he can hear Dorian whimper as his own orgasm is denied by the cock cage he wears. The Iron Bull smiles and reaches up to cup Dorian’s face. It is flushed and tears flow freely. He licks the tears off his Kadan’s face and kisses him deeply. It is clear that his pet is deep in subspace.

He pulls out to release his pet from the ropes and clean him. An elfroot balm is applied to the tattoo and a clean cloth is placed on top.

Once he is clean, he manoeuvres Dorian to bed and slips in beside him. Dorian snuggles up to his Dominus, still flying high on his endorphins.

Bull strokes his hair as he waits for Dorian to surface.


	2. I Want It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's cock is modified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing and researching this! Another A!A began filling the prompt over at the kink!meme and I delightedly got inspired to complete my own fill.

The tattoo had healed months ago. Dorian proudly wore it, even if most of his clothing hid it from the general populace of Skyhold. He also bore a thin leather permanent collar; he had wanted something larger but he also wanted to show off the tattoo, so thin it must be. It was locked on and Dorian could not remove it himself due to the magic embedded in the lock.

During meetings with the Inner Circle, Dorian removed the collar of his shirts, fully exposing the back of his neck. He always sat at Bull’s right with the qunari’s protective hand on his shoulder. Dorian was his usual witty self during meetings and daily life but…owned. 

It still surprised him, how supportive the Inner Circle was of their…unusual relationship. Turned out they were varying kinds of kinky themselves. However, Dorian and Bull were the only 24/7 couple. 

Cadash loved them both and was happy to see them happy. She and Blackwall were also in a D/S relationship, albeit not 24/7, and she kept the man on a figuratively short leash. 

Josephine and Leliana giggled as they discussed them, clearly planning their own scenes upon what The Iron Bull divulged. 

Cullen blushed and turned away but if you looked closely you could see him smiling. 

Solas quietly approved, even more when a hard limit had been set to their activities in the library.

Sera gave them both the shovel talk and then excitedly started to discuss her relationship with Dagna, both of them switches. 

Varric merely smirked and asked for small details; obviously gathering material for his book. Cassandra had confessed to looking forward to reading said book, a blush upon her face.

Bull often took Dorian to tea with Vivienne, Dorian kneeling in their presence as they talked over him. Vivienne would often pat his head, though never verbally acknowledged his presence.

The Chargers accepted Dorian like family. It was in their presence that Dorian felt most comfortable; kneeling naked with his caged cock and collar in place. They treated him as a valued pet; a member of their company but treated within the rules that Iron Bull had set. Many nights had gone by with Dorian happily gagged and by Bull’s side, kneeling on his pillow. To the Chargers, he was like a prized Mabari and Bull dressed him as such; dog mask and tail plug, with his legs tied together and hands in mitts. A ring gag ensured he panted as puppy and the restraints ensured his posture on all fours. Dorian enjoyed shuffling around the card table and receiving varying degrees of attention from them.

Tonight however was special; Dorian was excited to yield himself even further to the Bull’s control. Over several months, the Iron Bull had pierced his cock in several places and they were finally fully healed. The head of his cock was decorated with both an Ampallang and Apadravya piercings; this would allow the permanent sound to infiltration his cock. Below his cock sat both a Hafada and a Guiche piercing; both would be used to apply his chastity.

In consultation with Dagna, they had devised his soon-to-be permanent chastity. Permanent in that the rings were runed, created by Dagna to be specifically immune to his magic. Permanent in that Iron Bull would hold the key to his orgasms and the decision as to be released was to now be his. He had gotten used to the steel tube that had previously enveloped his cock but it held many obstacles and was just too unclean to be truly permanent. The Iron Bull had already made arrangements with Josephine to keep their extra key with her; and Dorian knew that she would never hand it to him, unless it was truly a matter of life or death.

As usual, after dinner, after a game in the tavern, Dorian was to excuse himself and ready himself for his amatus, his master, his beloved dominus. Carefully showering and cleaning himself, inside and out, Dorian slowly lubed his arse. He moaned as his rim easily yielded to three fingers, a testament to him taking Bull’s giant cock daily. Finished lubing, he slid a large plug inside of himself, panting as it stretched him wide. Finally, the largest part slide inside, the neck held snuggly by his sphincter.  
Groaning softly, he let himself fully adjust to the large intrusion, at least the size of his fist. When his arse had fully relaxed Dorian stood to examine the items left on the bed for him by master. Two nasty looking nipple clamps were first. Dorian moaned as he stroked one nipple to hardness, then held his breath as he attached the first. He gasped as the teeth dug into tender skin and fought his natural reaction to remove it. Panting hard he repeated the procedure on his other nipple. His cock throbbed against the piercings adorning it and Dorian moaned but was careful not to touch his cock.

Next was a severe posture collar. Dominus would have to lock it on but Dorian was fully capable of placing it on himself. Snipping the clasps off, he placed his neck into the collar, making sure that his chin was comfortably cradled in its grip. Closing the collar around his neck, his head became trapped but fully supportive. Clicking the clasps into place, he shuddered at the absoluteness of the collar; moving his head now required him to fully turn his body. 

Carefully kneeling on the ground, Dorian began his meditations that would help him to enter subspace before master arrived. Breathing deeply, Dorian began his descent.

\---

To say that Bull was excited was an understatement. Tonight, his claim over Dorian would become even more intense. Already, their relationship had exceeded his wildest dreams, the extent that Dorian willingly submitted had continually surprised and delighted him. He was determined to honour that trust and take Dorian to continually deeper, depraved depths.

Bull’s most recent addition to their furniture was a set of beautiful standing stocks. Stocks at the top of the frame would hold Dorian’s neck and wrists, while the stocks at the bottom would hold his ankles. In the middle of the frame was a dildo that would be inserted into Dorian’s rectum. The entire effect would be that Dorian would be quite helpless. He grinned at the thought and had to adjust himself under his pants.

Figuring that he had given Dorian enough time to prepare, physical and mentally, he bid goodnight and grinned at the accompanying whooping calls. Promising to display Dorian at the next meeting, he left and ascended the stairs.

Opening the door silently, he locked it behind him. Dorian was beautiful, kneeling naked in his usual position, hands locked behind his head, on his pillow on the floor. Bull admired his neck, the curve enforced by the collar and the end of the tattoo curling below it. Looking down he marvelled at his sub’s butt cheeks, framing the large plug in Dorian’s rectum.

Bull finally decided to take mercy on Dorian and speak, “What is your word?”

Dorian jumps slightly but replies, “Katoh, dominus.”

Bull smiles, “Good boy. Do you wish to use your word?”

Dorian attempted to shake his head but replied, “No dominus.”

“Then, after tonight, your cock belongs to me.” Kneeling in front of Dorian, he taps his chin to get Dorian to lift his eyes. “There will be no requests for reprieve. Your orgasms will be in my full control. I will milk you to maintain your health but your orgasms will be at my sole discretion. That may be tomorrow, it may be several months from now but it will be when I please Kadan.”

Dorian whimpered and his stomach clenched, pleasantly, at the declaration, “My body is yours dominus,” he whispered.

Bull smiled and stood, snapping his fingers down. Dorian obediently lowered his eyes. Leaving him kneeling, Bull set to organise the stocks that would hold Dorian’s body. Securing it to the floor, he walked back to his sub, lightly pushing his head to the floor and raising his arse. His kadan whimpered as his tortured nipples were pressed into the floor. He flicked and lightly wiggled the exposed plug, enjoying Dorian’s whimpers. Playing with the plug, he delighted in pulling it out slightly and seeing Dorian unwilling suck it back inside. His anal ring opened wide and Bull held the plug in place, stretching his kadan’s arse wide without relief. Below him Dorian sobbed as Bull let go, his arse sucking the plug back inside. A few more times, then Bull pulled the plug out fully, admiring the gaping arse hole, shining with lube.

“You’re all open for me Kadan,” Bull grinned. “Look! It’s winking at me!” Indeed, the muscles in Dorian’s sphincter twitched and tried in vain to close but it had been too efficiently stretched. Dorian moaned at the feeling of being empty and his arse clenched around air.

“Don’t worry Kadan, I got something nice and thick to fill you back up.” Helping Dorian to his feet, Bull led him to the frame. Dorian gasped at the sight of the dildo jutting out and whimpered at the stocks. Bull turned him around and lightly picked him up, lining him up carefully with the dildo. Dorian moaned as he sunk down on it, it was a monster even by his standards. He whimpered as his arse met the frame and it was snug inside of him. Bull smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead. “Well done Kadan,” he whispered, “Feel this?” Bull stroked his hand over Dorian’s distended abdomen, “I can see it from outside Kadan.”

Dorian merely whimpered in reply, the thought that you could see the dildo within him would have been enough to let him cum if he hadn’t been wearing a cock ring.

Bull then lined up Dorians neck and wrists into the slots in the stocks, locking them in place. Bull kicked apart Dorian’s legs and locked them into the lower stocks. Dorian whimpered as he was lowered deeper onto the dildo, much of his weight resting on the insertion. He wiggled and was delighted to find that the dildo prevented him moving his hips. The stocks locked around his neck and wrists held him effectively, as did the stocks around his ankles. Dorian moaned at how he was displayed for Master. He was helpless against anything that Bull wished to inflict upon on him.

Bull stood back and admired his Kadan’s stretched body. A look at Dorian’s face confirmed that he was flying. Bull decided to warm his Kadan’s body before applying the chastity. Walking over to the toybox, he rummaged and found what he was looking for, a lovely single tail whip. Standing, he cracked it, smiling at Dorian jumping slightly. Dorian moaned and his body tensed, waiting for the impact of the whip.

Bull didn’t hesitate and proceeded to whip the front of Dorian’s body. With each mark, he could practically watch Dorian slip deeper and deeper into subspace. Bull loved leaving marks upon his kadan’s body. With each red line, Dorian whimpered but never uttered his safe word. Bull watched him flinch and clench his fist, helpless in the stocks. He gasped and Bull stepped back to admire his job. Several red welts stood out upon his Kadan’s skin, bright and hot. A few had landed upon his clamped nipples and Bull found himself feeling so proud of Dorian.

Throwing the whip onto the bed, Bull walked over to Dorian and licked a particularly large welt, delighting in the sounds that Dorian made. He played with the clamped nipples, a delicious idea forming in his head. A last twist that had Dorian gasping and Bull once again rummaged through his toybox, returning with a set of weights. Dorian hissed as the weights dragged in nipples downward and moaned as Bull set them swinging.

“Beautiful Kadan,” Bull murmured into his ear. Then Bull set to work.

Setting a stool in front of Dorian, Bull examined the simple piercings adorning his Kadan’s cock. Dorian gasped and tried to writhe as Bull handled him but found the dildo was very effective in holding his hips still. Bull set about removing the unenchanted metals and replaced them with the runed ones. Dorian shivered as the magic took hold of his cock and moaned his appreciation. A cage was threaded over the head of his cock, secured through his ampallang and apadravya piercings; Dorian groaned as a hollow sound was inserted into his urethra, through the head of the cage. The runes activated and the piece clicked together, impossible for Dorian to remove. It reduced his impressive manhood to a mere few inches.

“Wonder how large we can get that sound, eh Kadan?” Bull mused. Dorian whimpered in reply.

Bull continued with the modification of his Kadan’s cock; a metal ring to be locked around his testicles. It would be locked in place with the hafada piercing. Bull efficiently threaded the specially made bar through his lovers flesh and the metal ring, locking them both in place. Dorian moaned as the ring constricted around his testes and the piercing throbbed in reciprocation.

“So gorgeous Kadan,” whispered Bull in reverence, kissing Dorian’s thigh before delivering a quick bite.

Dorian moaned at the bite and then again as his cock attempted to harden against its constrictions.

“One last piercing, Kadan,” he murmured. Threading a chain from the head of the cock cage, Bull tugged it until it connected to the guiche piercing. Dorian moaned as his prick was stretched downwards and shuddered as he heard that click that locked it in place. The runes heated suddenly and Dorian moaned and they all constricted in place; locked together until Bull choose to release him. Perversely his cock struggled to harden at the thought and Dorian whimpered, as the cage and piercings tugged his dick into submission.

Bull looked up at his Kadan and grinned at the blissed expression on his Kadan’s face. His cock jumped and throbbed at the thought of Dorian belonging so wholly to him, helpless to release his cock on his own. Reaching up, he cruelly tugged on the nipples weights, enjoying the gasp from Dorian. He played a little, swinging the weights from side to side, enjoying Dorian's helpless struggles against the wood that held him in place. Finally, Bull reached up and without warning he unclipped the clamps from Dorian's tits. Dorian screamed as blood rushed back and his nipples felt alight. Bull soothed him through it, rubbing and licking the abused nubs.

Once Dorian had calmed, he stood up, walking a little bit away from the delicious bound form, “Remember Kadan, you are obligated to service me,” Bull rumbled, “as I will not be denied my pleasure for your chastity.” As he said this, Bull made sure to palm his own hard cock, tenting through his pants. Dorian’s cock jumped against the piercings holding it, attempting to harden once more. Dorian whimpered his cock was brutally pulled into place and Bull continued, “Tell me Kadan, why do you wear my piercings?”

“My cock is your property dominus,” Dorian whispered reverently.

Bull fondled his pierced cock fondly, “"Your cock is mine, your balls are mine, and your orgasms are mine. You belong wholly to me Kadan.”

“I love you so much dominus, Bull!” Dorian suddenly declared.

Bull smiled. It wasn’t that long ago that such a declaration would be unheard of from Dorian’s lips. Leaning over he kissed his Kadan. “And I love you Dorian. Never forget that.”

Bull cupped his lover’s trapped genitals and squeezed them. Dorian gasped and then moaned as his cock attempted to harden and was once more cruelly forced to soften. “F.fuck,” he whispered. 

Bull grinned at his Kadan’s predicament. If it were possible, his own cock hardened even more at the thought. He had to cum _now_ and he had to cum within his Kadan’s body. Swiftly he released the stocks from the frame and lifted Dorian’s body off the huge dildo that held him there. 

Dorian moaned as the dildo released him and Bull deposited his still bound form on the bed. A slap on his arse let him know to raise it and Bull swiftly mounted him, only taking a moment to admire the gaping hole and lube his own massive dick. Bull gripped his kadan’s hips tightly as he pounded Dorian hard into the mattress, the wooden stocks still digging into his wrists and ankles. The posture collar, protected his neck from rubbing but Dorian soon found he was a mess of glorious aches.

“So fucking beautiful Kadan,” Bull grunted as he pounded Dorian’s ass, “open up so good for me, still grip me tightly, that gorgeous caged cock of yours, FUCK!” he howled as he thrust harder and harder. Dorian moaned, his body submitting to the Bull’s thrusting cock, his only concern to keep his hips raised. With every hit to his prostate his cock attempted to futilely harden. Dorian whimpered.

“Love you Kadan, you make me so proud! Argh, yes YES,” Bull growled as his slammed his cock home into Dorian’s arse and flooded it with cum. Dorian moaned deeply at the feeling of dominus’ cock inside him. They both panted for a few moments, resting until Bull’s cock began to soften inside of Dorian. Pulling free with a groan, he eyed Dorian’s hole. It leaked copiously with his cum, fuck, he hadn’t cum that hard in a while.

Tilting Dorian’s hips further up, he began to lick his kadan’s arse cleaning, sucking on the hole to empty it of cum. Dorian groaned and whimpered within the stocks, twitching at the stimulation. A loving pat on his arse and Bull let his lower his arse to the mattress. Bull unlocked Dorian from the stocks and retrieved a pot of elfroot balm to soothe his welts and stretched arse. Elfroot balm was spread over Dorian's bedtime plug and inserted within him, Dorian sobbed at the intrusion and then quieted, as Bull efficiently fastened it inside with the harness. Turning Dorian onto his front, he admired the markings he had left upon his Kadan.

Releasing Dorian from the posture collar, a cool cloth wiped Dorian free of sweat and any remaining cum. Idly, Bull played with the piercings adorning Dorian’s cock and his Kadan twitched at the stimulation. 

Kissing him deeply, Bull pulled Dorian to him and stroked his head as he surfaced from subspace.

Dorian nuzzled back into Bull’s arms and he knew his Kadan was with him fully once more. An idle tug at the bound cock had Dorian gasping.

“Already love you like this, so much Kadan,” Bull whispered. He licked the shell of Dorian’s ear. “The thought of you helpless to cum without me. I could keep you like this forever." Bull continued to stroke his pierced, helpless cock. Dorian breathed in, settled his heart rate, and waited.

"Sleep well, Dorian." Bull nuzzled his permanently collared throat and closed his eyes to sleep.

Dorian shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to write some mini-fills with the scenes described with the Inner Circle. Would be fun I think.


End file.
